Kono Kimochi
by CloudStarSnow18
Summary: Two ordinary girls moved in Namimori and enrolled in Namimori school. The two of them were having a school life without problems. They thought they would have an easy life when they moved but . . . that all changed when the mafia got in. How will they face this group that is currently called "Vongola"? 18xOC 27xOC
1. Chapter 1: First day madness

_**Star: Hey guys~ So i got another story i wanted to show so please bear with me with this *smiles***_

_**Gokudera: Great another worthless story.**_

_**Star: What was that, Tako hedo?**_

_**Gokudera: *twitches* SHUT UP YOU!**_

_**Star: MAKE ME!**_

_**Yamamoto: *laughs* Star-san doesn't own anything from KHR. All rights go to Akira Amano-sensei.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: First day madness**

"Ne, Onii-san?" said Natsumi as she popped her head to the driver's seat

"Are we there yet?" she asked

"Almost, Nats." He replied

Natsumi groaned and sank at her seat lazily. Her sister, Fuyuka, sighed and looked through the window.

Apparently, they moved in a place called "Namimori" and their baka older brother enrolled them in a school namely "Nami-chuu" without asking or knowing them first.

_"Mataku, what was he thinking?_" thought Fuyuka "_Just because he's our older brother and guardian doesn't mean he has to do this to us without telling us first!"_

The three siblings were just orphans because their parents died due to a car accident. Meaning, they were left alone with no one. The oldest, Shuu, decided to take care of his younger sisters thus the three grew up living with no parents.

"Oh, we're here." Announced Shuu

He stopped the car in front of a small gate.

"Finally~" exclaimed Natsumi

She hopped out of the car and opened the gate then ran inside. Fuyuka rolled her eyes and got out of the car then followed Natsumi.

"I'll catch up later. I'm just gonna make a quick meeting with someone."

"Yeah, sure!" said Fuyuka as she waved her hand watching the fleeting silver car.

Fuyuka advanced her way inside the two storey house, passing a front yard tree and a small garden. The house had a terrace and a backyard as well. The two siblings looked around for a bit.

"_Not bad." _Thought Fuyuka

There was a living room, a kitchen, and all of the places you can find inside a house.

Natsumi flopped down the couch with shouting a "Woo-hoo!" before kicking off her shoes. She stretched on the couch then relaxed. On the other hand, Fuyuka went upstairs to find her room.

* * *

Fuyuka managed to find her room quickly because it had the sakura markings on the door. She opened the door and was greeted by the rays of sunlight that shone from the window. The walls were painted like the color of the sky. There was a loft bunk bed… it had a study table and a ladder up to the bed. The carpet was pure white snow. The window had white and blue curtains. There was a small couch also.

"_He overdid it again._" thought Fuyuka

She climbed the ladder and laid on the bed with her earphones on listening to music. Unaware there was a small box on the table that glinted in the sun.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"You're late" said a certain baby wearing a black mafia suit with a fedora on his head.

"Sumimasen, Reborn." Said the gray headed boy

The so-called baby, Reborn, smirked.

"Is everything ready?" he asked

"Hai." The boy answered

"Good." Reborn smirked yet again.

"I just don't know she'll accept it." The boy frowned

"She's a strong along with her sister." Said Reborn "They'll understand it."

". . ."

"I'm expecting a lot of things from her… especially you who is with the Varia after all."

". . ." he didn't response

"Well, I'll be leaving now" said Reborn as he jumped off the bench "My dame-student is waiting for me to meet him for his training."

The gray haired boy chuckled and said,

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Reborn smirked and left the mysterious boy in the park.

* * *

**The next day…**

Fuyuka and Natsumi were in a hurry. Hurry for what you say? They were late for school… IN THEIR FIRST DAY.

"_Shuu… you are so unbelievable!" _ thought Natsumi about what happened yesterday.

_~Flashback. . .~_

_"I'm back!" called out Shuu as he walked in._

_"Where did you go?" asked Nastsumi who was still lying on the couch._

_Fuyuka walked down the stairs and looked at Shuu._

_"Oh. I went to buy some food for our dinner." He said as he showed a plastic bag that was constantly full._

_"I haven't bought any ingredients so I brought sushi home."_

_As you can see, Natsumi was already at the dining table. Fuyuka gaped at the sudden reaction._

_"_How did she get there so fast?_" she thought "_That was expected but…_"_

_Despite being a baka, Natsumi has a huge appetite when it comes to sushi._

_Shuu chuckled. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you earlier"_

_"What is it?" asked Fuyuka_

_"Tomorrow is your first day at school." Shuu announced_

_THUMP!_

_Natsumi fell down from the chair she was sitting on. Fuyuka gaped again because of his words._

_"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison_

_Shuu stood there while watching his sisters panicking and preparing for school tomorrow—_

_~End of flashback. . .~_

- Which was today. The girls kept running from road to road. Nami-chuu wasn't that far thou.

"When I get home, I will completely hit Shuu with my fans!" snarled Fuyuka

Natsumi laughed nervously and forced a smile. Apparently, Shuu got beaten up by Fuyuka 2 years ago for eating her cake that was reserved in the fridge. This led us to Natsumi, who just watched in horror. Anyways, they were close to the gates of the school until…

_THUMP!_

They bumped on someone who was entering the school. Natsumi opened her eyes and saw a brunet grunting on the ground.

"Itte. . ." he grunted as he rubbed his head in pain

Nastumi stood up and held out her hand with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. . ." said Natsumi as she scratched the back of her neck

The brunet looked up and accepted her hand. She pulled the brunet gently as he stood up on his own feet.

"No, it's all right." He said "I wasn't looking after all."

Fuyuka stood up and watched the two as she smirked.

"No, we were the ones running after all." Said Natsumi

"Yeah. I guess so." Said the brunet "By the way, My name is—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The brunet turned to the other direction of the voice and flinched.

"HIIIIIIEEE!" he screamed

"Huh?" Fuyuka turned to the teen who was wearing a jacket over his shoulders.

"_Who's that?" _she thought as she raised an eyebrow

"Herbivores. You're late." The raven haired teen snarled

"H-Hibari-san! I-I can explain!" the brunet panicked

Fuyuka and Nastumi sweatdropped at the scene. The said raven haired teen whimped out his tonfas and said—no, threatened…

"Get inside your classroom or I'll bite you all to death."

"H-HAI!" the brunet ran as fast as you can say "Vongola"

Natsumi followed his orders and walked inside the school entrance. To be honest, she was kinda scared in the inside which she did not show last time when he said those words.

". . ." Fuyuka stared at the teen.

_"Tonfas? What kind of school brings tonfas?" _she thought

"Are you going or not?" asked the raven haired teen

Fuyuka glared at him while he glared back.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Hn. It's none of your business."

Fuyuka's eye twitched with annoyance.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself." Said Fuyuka

"Me neither." He said

Fuyuka popped a vein and growled. While the black haired teen just glared meaning "Get inside or I'll bite you to death." He got impatient and lashed out his tonfas to her.

_CLANG!_

To his surprise which it wasn't, his tonfa collided with a silver fan. A metal fan.

"Wao." He smirked

"Can you tell your name now?" asked Fuyuka sweetly but deep inside it was demanding

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Said Kyoya as their weapons were struggling from each other "Yours herbivore."

"Sorano Fuyuka." She replied

"Hn."

The weapons departed from each other and were hidden already.

"Get to class or I'll bite you to death." Threatened Kyoya

"Fine." Said Fuyuka as she passed by his side.

A wind blew as their hair floated to the other side. Fuyuka continued to walk like nothing happened while Kyoya stood there with a calm face.

_"Annoying Herbivore/Prefect." _They thought at the same time

* * *

_** Star: And that's it~ Thank you for reading this Chapter and the next is coming up. So you have to wait~**_

_**Fuyuka: *sighs* I hope the next one doesn't involve him.**_

_**Natsumi: Oh come on. You two looked like you were gonna have a fight.**_

_**Fuyuka: Shut up. *glares***_

_**Natsumi: *shutting up***_

_**Star: Please review. It will boost my confidence on typing the next chapter. Ciao Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**_Star: Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter... i was really busy doing my other fanfic._**

**_Yuki: But you did do a great job on it though._**

**_Star: Yeah... Wait... WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! *points a finger at her*_**

**_Yuki: A few moments ago... Reborn invited me._**

**_Star: That Reborn..._**

**_Yuki: Please enjoy reading this chapter~_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

* * *

*Natsumi's POV*

* * *

_"That was scary!" _ I thought

The way he scared off that "Sawada" guy was plain old scary like inside a haunted house.

"_By the looks of it, he was a prefect. A school prefect. He's even scarier than Nee-san!"_

I felt a shiver down my spine as I walk towards a door that had a sign on the side.

"**_2-A_**"

I glanced at the paper that the principal gave me a while ago. He even gave me a lecture for being late in my first day. Anyways, the paper had the same writing on the sign

_"Guess this is the place." _I thought

I slid the door open revealing all the students in the class staring at me already. All eyes were directly at me.

"Ah. You're here." Said the man, who I observed as the teacher in this class

"Sorry for being late." I said

"No worries. I was about to go find you thou." He said "Now why don't you introduce yourself."

I nodded and went in front of the class. It was weird actually; all the students were still eyeing me when I walked in front of them. I shrugged off that feeling and looked at them.

_"Well here it goes."_

#Normal POV#

"My name is Sorano Natsumi. Hajimemashite(Nice to meet you)." Said Natsumi, she flashed a smiled at them.

A smile that made all the boys in the class melts their hearts. They(boys) blushed a little while the girls were saying how cute she is. Her long hanging ponytail at the side made her icy blue eyes match her black hair; well that was the thought of everyone.

"Please take a seat next to Sawada-san." Said sensei "Sawada?"

"Hai" the brunette stood up when Natsumi walked up to him.

"A-Ano. . ." stuttered the brunet "S-Sorry about this morning. The introduction was really rude."

"Don't sweat it." Said Natsumi "Let's start over."

"O-Okay."

"My name is Sorano Natsumi."

She held out her hand and flashed her smile which made the brunet blushed a bit.

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." He stuttered, Tsuna grabbed her hand "But you can call me Tsuna, Sorano-san."

"No need to be formal. You can call me Natsumi instead."

"A-All right. . . Natsumi." He said

Natsumi took her seat that was next to Tsuna's. Then she noticed two vacant seats that was second to the front and second to the last but she just ignored it and continued listening to the sensei.

"_I wonder how Nee-chan is doing?" _ thought Natsumi

* * *

Fuyuka's POV

* * *

"_That guy. . . he tried to attack me with his freaking tonfas. It's a good thing that Shuu taught me how to use this fans." _I thought

When our parents died, Shuu taught me how to use this fans and I kept asking why and all he would say, "_It's for protecting yourself." _He'll give me the same answer when I ask that question. Every time I ask him that, he would form a small sad smile for a second then back into a cheery smile. I shook my head to make that thought get out of my head. I really have a feeling he's hiding something from us. What could it be?

I approached a door which had a sign.

"**_3-A_**"

I was about to slide open the door but someone already slid it open.

"Ah, you're here."

"Sorry for being late, Sensei." I said

"No, it's okay." She said, a smile formed into her lips.

She turned to the class that was currently making a bunch of noises then she clapped her hands to get their attention. Everyone stopped what were they doing and pay attention.

"All right, class! We have a new student today." She announced

Murmurs and whispers started out of the blue. I inwardly groaned because another class was whispering about me like what happened to my elementary years. I sighed. The sensei, then, motioned me to come inside. I sighed again and walked slowly inside the murmuring &whispering classroom.

"Now please introduce yourself."

"My name is Sorano Fuyuka. Hajimemashite."

Everyone just stared at me like I was a very, and I mean VERY, strange person. It might be 'cause of my appearance; my white hair with a tint of pink on the tips and my icy blue eyes. Yes, I am half-Japanese and half-Italian. My mom was Japanese while my dad was an Italian so my siblings and I are half-Japanese and half-Italian. The truth is, we grew up in Japan instead in Italy. The reason? I don't know myself.

_"This is going to be a long day." _ I thought

"Now please take a seat over there, Sorano-san." Said the sensei

I went to my seat that was three rows away from the front.

"Now let's start today's lesson."

* * *

Normal_POV

**Lunch time…**

* * *

Natsumi sat at her desk and gazed up at the sky. Her classmates were already out for their lunch break. She stayed there until all her classmates were already gone. Not all of the students went out, a brunet stayed and approached her.

"A-Ano. . . d-do you want to have lunch, N-Natsumi-san?" Tsuna stuttered between sentence

"Sure, Tsuna." Said Natsumi as she stood up. " But I need to go see my Nee-chan first."

"Wanna come?" she asked

"Okay." Tsuna replied

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

As we all know, the library is a very quiet place. Too quiet to be exact. Fuyuka really liked, no, loved the place. She really loved reading books even though she hated studying secretly. She was smart, well that was Shuu said. Anyways, Fuyuka was sitting on the floor while leaning on the bookshelf. It was really peaceful until. . .

"Nee-channn~!"

Fuyuka flinched and sighed. . .

"Nats, could you quiet down a little?" whispered Fuyuka "I ensure you that we are inside a library."

Natsumi covered her mouth and mumbled her "sorry." Fuyuka stood up from the floor and adjusted her skirt.

"What do you want this time?" she asked as she returned the book, that she was reading a while ago, to the bookshelf.

"We were going to eat lunch so I decided to invite you." Natsumi replied

"**_We_**_?_" Fuyuka arched an eyebrow

"H-Hello, Natsumi's Onee-san." Said the brunet

"Oh. . . it's you." Said Fuyuka, who clearly remembered him this morning

"Tsuna, meet my Nee-chan, Fuyuka or Fuyu for short."

"Um. . . It's nice to meet you, Fuyu-san." Said Tsuna with a smile

"Yeah. . . nice to meet you too." Said Fuyuka

"So… you want to have lunch with us?" asked Natsumi

"Yeah, sure." Said Fuyuka

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Natsumi as she dragged her out of the library with Tsuna behind them.

* * *

**At the rooftop…**

"Why here of all the places?" asked Fuyuka in curiosity

"Well. . . it's kinda nice to have lunch in here." Said Tsuna as he opened the door.

They were greeted by a small breeze and a small bird that was singing Namimori school Anthem. . . wait, what?

"_Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~ Namimori no~ Dai naku sho naku name ga ii~_"

Fuyuka made a face when he saw that person **AGAIN** in this very rooftop. She glared at Tsuna who was mentally sweating bullets when he saw that person sleeping on the ground. Tsuna made a step backward which made the raven opened his eyes. He yelped and hid behind none other than, Fuyuka.

"Thanks a lot." She muttered

Natsumi hid behind Tsuna which made Fuyuka sighed again. "_Why, oh why does she have to deal with this?"_ thought Fuyuka.

"Herbivores. What are you doing here?" asked the-ever-so-mighty Hibari Kyoya

Fuyuka shot Tsuna an explain-why-did-you-pick-this-place? glare. Tsuna shrank back to his place and shifted his feet. Meanwhile, Natsumi was sweating bullets earning a glare from her "Nee-chan." She made a pouting motion on her lips and looked at the other side to avoid her glare.

"Why? You don't own this rooftop." Said Fuyuka, sarcastically

"Hn. But I **_am_** the one who disciplines the students in this school." He replied as he whipped out his tonfa with a smirk "Shall I test you?"

"And why would you test me?" Fuyuka arched an eyebrow and gave him a confused look.

"Hn. You might be a good use to the Disciplinary Committee." He said

Fuyuka stared at him for a second then remembered something,

"Is this because of what happened this morning?" she asked

"Hn." Kyoya did his usual "Hn" reply

Fuyuka sighed and brought her metal fan then Kyoya got into his fighting stance. The atmosphere around them was tense which made Tsuna and Natsumi shiver. Before they could range into combat, a sudden voice came.

"Dame-Tsuna, isn't it your job to stop them?" said a small voice "You are a boss."

"Eh? ACK!" Tsuna received a kick from above.

All eyes were on him now forgetting the tensing battle which was not continued because of that voice.

"Ciaossu, My name is Reborn, the strongest Hitman in the Mafia."

_Mafia? _Thought Fuyuka and Natsumi at the same time.

* * *

**_Star: So that's it for this chapter... until next time..._**

**_Twins: Ciao~_**

**_Star: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!_**

**_Yuki: Please review~_**

**_(Yuki and the twins are the ones in my other fanfic that I made. So feel free to read it as_**** well.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Famiglia

**_Star: Sorry guys. . . again. School was taking over and I had so many things to do. *sighs* Plus, I'm gonna be pretty busy so expect a late update. Gomen._**

**_Takeshi: Ne, when will I appear?_**

**_Star: Soon._**

**_Takeshi: When is soon?_**

**_Star: . . ._**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Famiglia**

_"Ciaossu, My name is Reborn, the strongest Hitman in the Mafia."_

Mafia_? Thought Fuyuka and Natsumi at the same time._

* * *

The transfer students stared at the baby, who was still standing on the brunet's head.

"_Isn't he going to get off of him?" _ thought Natsumi

"No, I won't get off of him." Replied the baby, smirking at that thought

"_Did he just read my mind?!"_ thought Natsumi yet again

"Yes, I did." Said the baby in a black mafia suit

"_This is getting creepy." _She thought as she backed away

"_Chotto matte yo_! What is going on here?" asked Fuyuka, waving of the silence

The baby, named Reborn, smirked and looked to a certain prefect.

Result: Ignoring Fuyuka.

"_This baby is ignoring me. . ." _thought Fuyuka with a scowl

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Hn."

"I see you found yourself a toy."

"_A toy?!"_ thought Fuyuka, a vein pop and a dark aura emitting from her

"She's just a herbivore, _akanbo_." Replied Kyoya

Reborn smirked again then a small groan interrupted the conversation. Reborn jumped off of Tsuna and stood in front of the brunet.

"R-Reborn! What did you do that for?!" screeched the brunet

"What ever do you mean?" asked Reborn, innocently not knowing what he just did

"Don't act all innocent!" pointed out Tsuna

"Meet me at Namimori Hospital after school, Dame-Tsuna." Said Reborn, changing the subject

"_He completely changed the subject!" _ thought Tsuna

"I'll see you later."

Then the chameleon on his fedora turned into a hand glider and the wind pulled him off.

"**_Ciao Ciao_**_~"_

Tsuna sighed and stood up. Fuyua made a straight face while Natsumi was really oblivious and Kyoya was nowhere to be found.

"Didn't that baby called himself a hitman?" asked Fuyuka

"Now that you mention it. Yeah. He did." Said Natsumi

"Must be a game. You know kids these days." Said Fuyuka

Natsumi nodded in agreement while Tsuna's lower jaw was twitching consciously.

"_They don't know who they are dealing with!" _thought Tsuna

"Say Tsuna. . ." said Fuyuka, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts

"Why the rooftop?" she asked "Why did you chose this place for our lunch time area?"

"Oh this is where my friends and I usually eat." Replied Tsuna

"Where are your friends, Tsuna?" asked Natsumi

"Um. . . they're absent." Said Tsuna with a sad smile

"_That explains the two vacant seats at class earlier_." Thought Natsumi

"Well. . . Shall we have lunch?" asked Tsuna

"Sure." They replied

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

"_That herbivore_(Tsuna)_ is getting too much close to **my** herbivore_(Fuyuka)_." _Thought Kyoya, watching from a far until it hit him.

_"Wait. . . '**My herbivore**'?" _he asked himself_ "What am I saying? What's wrong with me? Am I sick?"_

He shook his head to have release his thoughts that were swirling around his head.

_"No. . . Carnivores don't get sick." _He corrected himself_ "Only herbivores do."_

He sighed and walked back to his office to deal with the papers that were needed to sign.

"_Stupid herbivorous thoughts."_

* * *

**~Le time skip~**

* * *

**After school. . .**

Fuyuka and Natsumi were walking home until they stumbled into a bunch of teens. A teen that had black hair and another teen with silver hair along with them was a teen shouting "EXTREME."

"Shut up, you _shimafu-atama_!" growled the silver head

"YOU SHUT UP TO THE EXTREME, _TAKO-HEDO_!" shouted the extreme one

"Maa~ Maa~" said the carefree one

The two girls sweatdrop and ignored them by passing by. The carefree teen noticed them and called them. In return, they turned to him.

"Are you guys from Nami-chuu?" he asked

Eventually, the other teens stopped arguing and turned their attention to the girls.

"Yeah. . . So?" said Fuyuka

"Are you. . . Yamamoto Takeshi?" asked Natsumi, suspiciously

"Hahaha! How'd you know?" he said "I've never seen you before. Are you new around here?"

"Apparently. . . yes. We just moved here yesterday and entered Nami-chuu." Said Fuyuka

"Ne, ne, You're Tsuna's friend, right?" asked Natsumi, observing him.

"Oh! You know Tsuna?" exclaimed Takeshi

"As a matter fact . . . we do. The so called Dame-Tsuna." Said Fuyuka

"Oi! Don't call _Juudaime_ that!" snarled the tempered one.

"_Juudaime?"_ thought Fuyuka in confusion

"Relax, Gokudera." Said the extreme one

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SHIMAFU-ATAMA!" shouted the silver head who was named Gokudera.

"_NANDATO_, TAKO HEDO!" shouted the extreme one.

"Maa~ Maa~ Senpai. Gokudera." Said Takeshi, calming down the two.

"_These guys are weird. . ."_ thought Natsumi

"So. . . What's your name?" asked Natsumi, looking at the silvernet

"Che. Gokudera Hayato." He said

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" shouted you-know-who

Everyone flinched on the volume of Ryohei's voice. Thus, the yelling at Ryohei continues by Hayato while Takeshi was calming them down. For short, the one sided argument began again.

"Oh. By the way. . . How did you know Tsuna?" asked Takeshi with a grin

"He's my classmate." Said Natsumi

"Oh I see. . . So how's he doing?" he asked

"Fine. . . He's pretty worried about his friends he's been calling." Said Natsumi

Hayato and Ryohei mentally stopped fighting after what Natsumi said. Takeshi just frowned and stared at her.

"Demo. . . He said that '_Everything will be all right as long we are still together.'" _ Said Natsumi with a smile

The boys had a shock expression written on their faces. Their "Friend" was really worried about them. For some reason, the girls didn't got what he said but ignored it just for a moment.

"_Juudaime. . ." _ Hayato lowered his head

"_Tsuna. . ." _ Takeshi looked at the sky

"_Sawada. . ." _Ryohei stopped shouting "EXTREME" all the time

The girls stared at them in confusion when they got quiet. Fuyuka tugged Natsumi on the sleeves. She looked at her and read her face.

"We better go." Said Natsumi "Our brother must be waiting for us."

"Hahaha! Then I'll see you some other time. . . er. . ."

"Natsumi. Sorano Natsumi." She said

"Okay, Natsumi~" said Takeshi, cheerfully

"_Ja ne_." the two said as they walked away from the group.

* * *

**At home. . .**

Like what Fuyuka promised. . . Shuu got beaten by her.

"GET BACK HERE, SHUU!" growled Fuyuka

"NO WAY!" screamed Shuu as he ran all over the house with Fuyuka tailing him

Natsumi was hiding in her room when it all started. She clearly remembered when they got home.

_"We're home~~" exclaimed Natsumi_

_"Good. You're home." Said Shuu as he went out of the living room_

_He flinched when Fuyuka was emitting a dark aura. Natsumi noticed this and hid behind Shuu. I mean. . . who can't be scared about that?_

_"F-Fuyu. . .? " stuttered Shuu when a sweat rolled down to his cheek_

_"Shuu. . ." she said in a dangerous tone_

_Shuu yelped while Natsumi ran back to her room thinking. . ._

"Not again!"

_"F-Fuyuka! W-Wait! I-I-I can explain!" shouted Shuu as he dodged a fan_

_"You only informed us about it last night!" hissed Fuyuka "Why didn't you told that earlier before we moved?!"_

_"T-There's a r-r-reason!" he said_

_"Then what?" snarled Fuyuka_

_"A-Ano. . . E-Eto. . . Here's the thing." He said that made Fuyuka arch an eyebrow "I **CAN'T **tell you."_

_Fuyuka stared at her while Shuu froze when he said that. Right now, he was panicking like hell and praying that he will live another day._

_"_WHY DID I SAID THAT?!" _thought Shuu_

_Fuyuka raised her fans and glared at him. Shuu yelped and ran away from her and Fuyuka chased him all over the house._

"_Why does this always happen?" _Natsumi asked herself

She sighed and crawled to bed. Today was tiring. . . New house. New school. New life. . .

* * *

**That night. . .**

Fuyuka was still awake because of what happened a while ago. She clearly beat the crap out of Shuu earlier. He was covered in bruises and scratches also. . . he fainted on the couch. Being a kind sister she is, Fuyuka treated his bruises and scratches while he was asleep.

"_Mataku. . . if only he would tell us then this would never happened." _Thought Fuyuka while laying on the bed.

When the thoughts were entering her head, she immediately threw her covers and got off bed.

"_I can't sleep when this thoughts keep going." _She thought "_Maybe. . . I'll go downstairs for a while. . ."_

Before she went out, she noticed a glint of light. She turned around and saw the small box then she approached it. Picking up the item, she noticed a crest carved in top of it. A sea clam and a bullet. Staring at it, she opened it and saw a ring that had a snowflake on the center of it. She was about to study every part of it until she heard a door closed.

". . ."

She walked towards her window and saw Shuu going out with a bag.

"_Where is he going in the middle of the night?" _she thought "_I better follow him. He might be up to something that's related to us again."_

She changed her attire and walked out of her room with the box in her pocket. As she approached another door, she stopped and stared at it.

"_I can't leave her alone." _She thought as she opened the door

"Nats?" she called

Awoken by the beaming light, Natsumi opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Nee-chan. . . Why are you still awake?" she asked, drowsy

"Shuu went out." Replied Fuyuka "That idiot is up to something again."

Natsumi yawned and crawled out of bed.

"So what do you plan on doing?" asked Natsumi

"Follow him of course." Said Fuyuka, giving her an obvious look

"But it's already 10:30 pm. . ." said Natsumi, wanting to go back to sleep

"Just go change your attire and we'll follow him. Hurry." Said Fuyuka

"Fine. . ." said Natsumi as she groaned

* * *

The duo followed Shuu to an alley. . . the shopping district. . . and lastly, Namimori Middle School?

"Why here?" asked Fuyuka to herself

Natsumi just yawned and walked behind her.

_"Why does it have to be at this time of the night?_" thought Natsumi "_If Nii-san is really up to something without telling us. . . then it's settled that we spy on him. . ."_

Natsumi watched Fuyuka peak through the school. She walked in leaving Natsumi outside all alone.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Natsumi as she followed her sister inside the school

Then a large explosion rumbled the school grounds. Natsumi clung to her sister's arm to make her balance steady.

"What is going on?!" said Fuyuka

"It's coming from the Sports' field!" said Natsumi

* * *

The two ran outside and went to the field only to see Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei at the fences. Kyoya who was at the center looked hurt. A girl with black hair and twin pigtails who was, like Ryohei would say, extremely worried for some reason. Another girl with violet hair with an eye patch on her right eye and she was wearing a green school uniform. Also, some two guys wearing the same school uniform some other school that they don't know. On the other side which was close to the school building was a blond and a spiky haired guy were watching along with a teen who had a cloak with his glasses showing only.

_"What's going on here?" _thought Fuyuka as she bit her lip "_And. . . Hibari-san. . ."_

"_T-This is scary. . . What's with that giant robot?!" _thought Natsumi who was seemingly panicking right now

There they were . . . standing at the middle of a fight. Unknown to what was happening right now. They were frozen stiff in lots of confusion when they didn't notice a green beam coming their way.

"_Abunai_!(Look out!)" shouted Takeshi

Both of them flinched and looked directly at the attack. They were unable to move until someone saved them with two spears spinning and breaking down the beam until it lasted. It was the teen with the cloak that protected them.

"Ushishishi. What are you doing, peasant?" asked the blond who clearly had long bangs and a tiara on his head

"Nothing, Bel." He replied "Just taking care of something."

The blond looked at him confusingly then he dodges a missile coming directly at him. The teen with the cloak ran off somewhere before he was targeted by a missile.

"W-We should get out of here." Said Fuyuka

Natsumi just nodded and she was trembling a little.

"Hey! Are you guys all right?!" asked Takeshi from a far

"Yeah! We're fine!" replied Fuyuka

Takeshi and the others(Ryohei and Hayato) went to where they were and asked a bunch of questions.

"What do you think you're doing here, _baka_ woman?!" growled Hayato

"You shouldn't be here." Said Ryohei

"It's dangerous here." Said Takeshi, who was really serious

"But. . . what's going on here?" asked Natsumi "And who are they?"

"We'll explain later." They said in unison

Takeshi then noticed something and quickly turned around.

"Yuki! Look out!" he called out

Ryohei and Hayato looked at his direction and saw a missile heading towards her. Kyoya, on the other hand, was trying to save her but failed because he was hurt. The trio was advancing towards her but it was too late. The missile hit her. The two girls' eyes widened and stared at horror. Takeshi fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"Yuki. . ." he muttered

Hayato just deadpanned while Ryohei was speechless. Did they lost a friend just now?

NOT. The smoke cleared up and revealing a teen that was protecting the girl.

"Kazeya Arion." Muttered Kyoya

"Ma. Kyoya, how could you been used like that?" asked Arion to Kyoya "You got Hime involve in this situation as well."

He had dirty blond hair and was the same age as Kyoya. Anyways, Kyoya made an irritated look and marched towards him. Growling at him as well.

"_Who are they?"_ asked Fuyuka in her mind

"Onii-san!" called out Yuki as she helped him stand between his own two feet

"_Onii-san?!"_ thought Fuyuka and Natsumi "_He has a sister?!"_

Fuyuka then noticed that the girl with the green school uniform was entering the field.

"Oi! The field is dangerous!" shouted Ryohei

With one step, sounds were pinning. The two other guys in the green uniform tackled her to the ground before something exploded inside the ground.

"Is that what I think it is?!" said Fuyuka

"It's a mine!" said Hayato

Then a gatling gun was pointed at them and the giant robot was approaching them.

"Not good." Said Takeshi

"They're surrounded" said Hayato

"Chrome!" Yuki called out

The guys hold onto Chrome protectively. The shoots were given to them but. . . they didn't felt anything hurting them. Just an orange flame in front of them and a teen with a flame on his forehead.

"That's. . ." said Hayato

Fuyuka and Natsumi rubbed their eyes if they tricking them but not. Sawada Tsunayoshi. . . the dame student in the school was looking different with his sunset eyes and a flame on his forehead.

"I-Is that really Tsuna?" stuttered Natsumi

Fuyuka's jaw drop and she was very speechless now.

"Juudaime!" said Hayato

"Tsuna!" said Takeshi and Yuki in unison

"Sawada!" shouted Ryohei

"Bossu." Said Chrome

Reborn then came with a teen that had dirty blond hair. The teen was startled and watched the scenery from the entrance of the field.

"Sawada-dono!" he called out

Reborn noticed Fuyuka & Natsumi and smirked while tilting his fedora. He knew this day would come and eventually it did.

_"And thus. . . The Famiglia is complete." _

* * *

_**Star: That was long. . . If any of you guys are wondering if I'm going to fast on this. . . Well I am. I started their day before Kyoya's Ring battle. So please just get along with it 'cause that's how i planned it. Oh and the character that you don't know are from my other story. I just wanted to add them that's all. Soooooo~ Please Review~~**_


	4. Chapter 4: It's ON!

_**Star: I'M SORRY, MINNA-SAN! I'M REALLY SORRY! I didn't get to update very soon when school ended because I was very busy with... stuff. A lot of happened... *sighs* I'm dame-author... *sulks in the corner* T~T**_

_**Natsumi: Come on, Star -san. It's not that bad... It was only... er... a month since you last updated.**_

_**Fuyuka: You're just making it worse, Nats.**_

_**Natsumi: hehehe...**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's ON!**

"_And thus. . . the Famiglia is complete."_

With those four words said, the Vongola famiglia was declared complete. It might have been a happy reunion if they weren't in a situation with explosions and screaming.

_"What exactly is going on here?!_" screamed Fuyuka inside her mind "_and. . ."_

All of them watched the sky fight the robot. Every clash comes a light. The sky fought that thing while talking to his _main_ opponent. The said opponent was none other than. . .

"Xanxus." Said Tsuna, eyes showing displeasure.

"_. . . who is he?_" thought Fuyuka, keeping her eyes on the battle.

"That is Xanxus, the boss of the Varia." Said Reborn

"Va. . . ria?" said Natsumi

Fuyuka gave Reborn a 'What the hell does Varia mean?' look.

Reborn gave her a 'We'll explain later.' smirk and 'Better yet. . . _I'll_ explain later.' smirk, which was wider than the last one.

Fuyuka just shrugged it off and turned her attention to the battle once more. After Tsuna finally snapped and cut the robot into half revealing what was inside that shocked everyone out. It was. . .

A person. An old man.

Tsuna immediately stopped and stared at the person in shock. Everyone froze from their spot in disbelief.

"W-What?!" said Ryohei in a rather confused tone

"A person. . ." said Hayato "A person came out of that thing!"

"A-A person. . .?" Natsumi was now in the void of questions.

What was a person doing inside a robot? How did he end up being there? And. . . Who was this person? All the questions overloaded Natsumi's head.

The flame on Tsuna's forehead began to fade. The serious expression turned into a shock and horrified expression. The brunet fell on his knees with widened eyes. Reborn ran to the person and checked if he was all right or better yet, _still alive_.

"You attacked _Kyuudaime._" Said Xanxus, sternly

Tsuna was taken by those words. He muttered something that anyone couldn't hear. His face showed guilt and hurt on what he did. Natsumi noticed these expressions and deeply worried the brunet.

"Who mercilessly punched the old man?" asked Xanxus, out of the blue

Tsuna flinched and spaced out, looking at his hands with mittens on. Fuyuka swore he had gloves a while ago not mittens. She threw that thought away when her sttention met the person inside that thing.

"Who cute the Mosca into half, along with the old man?" asked Xanxus one more time making the brunet even more stuck into guilt

Natsumi wanted to shut the man, with the scar across his face, mouth. Even though she only met Tsuna, she treated him as her friend. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was about to shout out until she noticed the person moved.

Tsuna quickly turned his attention to the person. Everyone couldn't hear their conversation but just by looking at their faces. . . they seem shock. They didn't like where this conversation was going when the brunet was telling him to 'hang in there.' The person lifted his hand with his index finger placing it on Tsuna's forehead.

A flame appeared.

An orange flame appeared from his finger.

Tsuna couldn't handle it anymore until he broke down into tears. His guardians, including Fuyuka and Natsumi, noticed the flam was going out. The brunet held onto his hand when it almost fell to the ground.

"Kyuudaime. . ." muttered Tsuna

"How dare you kill Kyuudaime."

Everyone turned their attention to Xanxus. He began speaking to avenge his father, the Vongola Ninth. Tsuna's guardians began to boil in anger along with Fuyuka and Natsumi, who were just getting annoyed by him.

"This is for the sake of my father, who is the boss, and for the future of Vongola." Said Xanxus as he showed a ring on his right hand "I will deafeat you and avenge him."

"What are you talking about?" snarled Hayato "You're the one who captured Kyuudaime!"

Reborn then explained that he, Xanxus, planned all of this from the start to get the full trust of the family.

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture." The woman with pink hair said

"We are officially recording all statements." Said the other

"I knew it. Cervello has always been on Xanxus's side!" snarled Hayato as he pointed an accusing finger

The hitman declared that they will do as they wish but to this situation, he already snapped on what happened to the Ninth. The baby then gave the one to speak more to his student, the brunet. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna stood up with his brown locks shadowing his eyes.

"Xanxus. I'll be taking that ring back."

"I won't. . . I won't let you succeed Kyuudaime." Said Tsuna as he glared at him

Xanxus smirked and just told him, he will crush him. Until a voice gave his attention...

"He's not alone!"

It was Gokudera Hayato. Bringing out his dynamites out of who-knows-where.

"Juudaime's will is..."

Chrome gripped on her trident, Ryohei was at his fighting stance, and Yuki was already holding her bow and arrow.

"Is our will." Continued Takeshi

"Personally." Added Kyoya, showing his tonfa

Even though Fuyuka and Natsumi were getting confused, they sensed the tension rising.

"You want a fight?" said the man with spiky black hair, grabbing his weapon from behind his back

"Ushishi. Sounds fun." The blond chuckled as he pulled out his knives

"Eradicate them." Commanded Xanxus

"Please wait a moment." Two voices interrupted them all

Then the Cervello, as what Hayato called them, were explaining to them that THEY will be leading this fight, much to their dismay. Showing a seal of approval from the Ninth, himself. The dirty blond teen then protested at this approval and said it was force that brought it here. Xanxus smirked while Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"As we said earlier, please refrain from conjecture." Said the Cervello woman

"This battle, which will determine the next Vongola boss, will be called. . ."

". . . The SkyMatch." They said in unison

Everyone tensed over this, especially Tsuna.

"It'll be the last and final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've held." They said

"Does it suit you, Xanxus-sama?" asked the Cervello

"Not bad." Was Xanxus's reply.

"Then tomorrow night. . . would everyone please gather at Nami-chuu."

"So you've given them a stay of execution." said the blond

"_Teme_. . ." snarled Hayato

Xanxus threw something to Tsuna. The brunet caught it and stared at it for a few seconds. All of them thought that this "meeting" was over until. . .

"There is one more thing we have to say." Said the Cervello

Xanxus gave them a smug look, meaning 'Make it quick. There's a bottle of wine waiting.'

The Cervello merely nodded at this. They cleared their throats and opened their mouths.

"Before you leave, we would like to announce something." Said the Cervello woman

"We would like everyone to know that there is one more guardian." Said the other one "And that would be the Snow Guardian."

Everyone, including the Varia, was surprised by this.

Why? Simple.

They didn't know there was another guardian.

Yes, even the ever-so-mighty Varia didn't know about this. Tsuna was in the verge of panic. He was panicking because it might be one of his friends or worst. . . maybe one if his family, he really needs to do his signature scream. **NOW**. His tutor only sighed as he read his student's thoughts.

"As you all know, we kept some outsider in." said the Cervello "We strictly don't allow outsiders in but the outsiders that are here now are allowed."

_"Wait. . . then that means. . . It can't be. . .!" _ Tsuna panicked even more.

"Oi, trash. We don't even have a Snow Guardian." Said Xanxus

"That's why we only have one Guardian of Snow." Said the Cervello

"So tomorrow's match will be. . ." Yuki trailed off for a moment ". . . **_the eight rings and one guardian_**?"

"That would be correct."

"Then who's the Guardian of Snow?" asked Takeshi

"That would be. . ."

A small thump interrupted the Cervello.

"Nats, I told you to stop pulling me." Said Fuyuka "Now you made me drop something out of my pocket."

Everyone's attentions were now focused on the two siblings. Fuyuka sighed and picked up the small box from the ground, not noticing the stares.

"Excuse me but will you open that box." Said the Cervello, more like demanding

"U-Uh. . . Okay. . ."

Fuyuka slowly opened the box and pulled out a silver chain revealing...

A ring.

The Vongola Snow Ring.

"U-Uso. . ." said Tsuna, he looked at Reborn "Reborn. . . she can't be the. . ."

"You saw it, Tsuna." Said Reborn

"Sorano Fuyuka is the Guardian of Snow."

Everyone's jaw dropped at this, except for the Varia of course.

"Ushishi. We get a peasant as well." Said the blond

Xanxus smirked at this, his face was showing amuse.

"If you lose this battle, we will have the rings and one of guardians." Said the blond

"I'm not letting you have my sister." Snarled Natsumi, taking a step in front of Fuyuka

"Nats. . ."

Every single one of Tsuna's friends stood in front of her.

"We're not letting you get her." Said Hayato with dynamites still in hand

Takeshi had a serious face on and was itching to grab his sword.

"We will protect her to the extreme." Said Ryohei, surprisingly, in a not so loud voice.

Chrome was set on her battle stance with her trident on hand while Yuki was beside her with a serious face, gripping on her bow.

"She's student here. I will not let anyone get their hands on student of the school . For they are barbarous people." Said Kyoya, surprisingly said it much to the others' attention

Tsuna was really speechless for a while along with his guardians.

"That's the first time I heard you say such words, Hibari." Said Reborn

"Hn."

Fuyuka, who hid her blush by looking away, was still surprised that she was the Guardian of Snow. How was that even possible? She was new in this town. How come it had to be her not someone else? She wanted to stay out of this dangerous battle. But, as they say, what done is done. She can't back down now.

"Then it's settled." Said the Cervello woman "Tomorrow's match will be for the rings and for the Guardian of Snow."

Fuyuka was gaping like a fish. Who wouldn't be surprise being a guardian of the strongest family?

Now that all of it was settled. . . Xanxus lit up flames on his palm with a blinding light making everyone looks away. Before they disappeared. . . the teen with the cloak took one glance at the Snow Guardian.

"_What will you become after this?" _ he thought before losing at sight

"T-They're gone. . ." said Yuki

As soon as they were gone, a blond that looked like in his twenties arrived with men. They took care of the Ninth, ordered by the blond. The sky was standing in the middle of the field, determined to win this. The guardians were the same even a certain carnivore joined in just to see what can the herbivore do in this battle. One thing is for sure . . . they had a lot of explaining to do with the newcomers.

* * *

_**Star: *sighs* Guess my vacation was too long... Really sorry for the late update. I'll try to update much sooner.**_

_**Ryohei: EXTREME KEYWORD: TRY!**_

_**Star: Could you quiet down Ryohei?**_

_**Ryohei: BOXING TO THE EXTREME!**_

_**Star: *sighs* ... Until then Minna-san... Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Upcoming Events

**_Star: I'm back, Minna-san! After a long thinking for this, I have finally typed the chapter._**

**_Lambo: Nyahahaha! Lambo-san wants candies!_**

**_I-pin: You just had one, Lambo!_**

**_Star: Enjoy!_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Upcoming Events**

The rays of sun woke up the white headed teen from her deep slumber. She groaned and covered her face with her blanket.

_SLAM!_ The door swung open.

Fuyuka snapped her eyes open and groaned once more while shifting to the other side.

"Time to get up. Fuyu." Said Shuu "Or else you'll be late."

His younger sister sat up from her bed and yawned. Why was she so tired? Oh yeah . . . because of last night's event. The event where they learned about the mafia. Tsuna being Vongola Decimo for the world's strongest famiglia. Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei, and Kyoya being his guardians. The bloodthirsty Hibari Kyoya being a _guardian_to Tsuna. A baby who is a hitman and tutoring Tsuna with explosives and threats. Lastly . . . Fuyuka being the Snow Guardian for the Vongola!

Fuyuka messed up her hair out of frustration. What just came into her life?

* * *

Natsumi couldn't get enough sleep from what happened last night. The explanation made her head ache. Plus, she can't sleep that her sister is a guardian. A guardian which they have to fight for. And her classmate . . . Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_To think he's a boss of the world's strongest mafia!"_

But he was cool and awesome when he was battling that . . . what was it called again? Gola Moska? Yeah, that's right. That gigantic robot of steel, Gola Moska. She thought as she remembered last night's battle. How Tsuna clashed with it. Fired flames at it. Cutting it into half. And—

"_Wait, what am I thinking of those now?!"_ she yelled at her mind _"I need to think what will happen later night."_

Natsumi was in really deep thought that she didn't hear her brother's call.

"Nats! Nats!"

She snapped back to reality while a sweat trickled down her face. She was thinking too much again.

"H-Hai . . . ?"

"You're spacing out." Said Shuu as he served her breakfast

He took a seat in front of her and placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Are you thinking about someone? Hm~?" said Shuu, with a smirk plastered all over his face.

Natsumi choked at her juice and coughed while Shuu laughed it off. Shuu really loved teasing his little sister especially when it comes to liking someone. He smiled softly remembering that time when they were still complete. As a family. After that _incident,_ the three of them were the only ones left.

"T-T-That's not it, Nii-san!" said Natsumi, flailing her arms with a blush on her face "I was thinking about school! THAT'S ALL!"

"Wakata, Wakata."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Said Shuu

He went to where the phone is and picked it up.

"Hello, Sorano Resi—" Shuu trailed off right there when he heard the person's voice on the other line.

"Is that so?" said Shuu "Then I'll let her stay for the day. All right. I'll see you soon."

He put the phone down and adjusted his glasses. Natsumi peaked and heard everything what he said.

_"I wonder who it was?" _she thought

Shuu turned around and walked back to where his little sister was. Natsumi quickly took her seat and started eating like she didn't stand at all.

"Nats, I think you should go ahead." He said

"Eh? What about—"

"Don't worry. I'll tell her to catch up. Just go now."

Shuu pushed Natsumi, with a smile forming his lips, out of the house with her bag in hand. Natsumi regained his footing outside and turned to his brother.

"Eh? C-Chotto-!"

Shuu closed the door in front of him as his hand gripped on the handle. His face darkened as his thoughts trailed into one thing . . .

_"This day was too soon to come . . ."_

The sound of footsteps stopped him in his thoughts. He turned around and saw Fuyuka running down stairs.

"Shuu, where's Natsumi?" she asked.

Shuu scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Oh, she said she'll be going first to school 'cause she has a homework to finish."

He lied.

"I see . . ."

Shuu narrowed his eyes which made Fuyuka arch an eyebrow.

"Fuyu, we need to talk." He said, sternly

Natsumi was walking to school with questions inside her mind.

_Who was that person talking to Nii-san?_

_Why did he want me to go to school first?_

_And . . ._

_Why was he so serious while to that unknown person on the line?_

She stopped her thoughts when she noticed a certain mop of brown hair.

"Hey, Tsuna." Said Natsumi, stopping beside the brunet.

"Ohayou, Natsumi."

"Ohayou, Tsuna." Greeted back Natsumi "Let's walk to school together."

The two of them started walking to school together but it was very awkward since none of them was talking.

"A-Ano ne . . . Tonight's the big battle . . . right?" asked Natsumi

"Ah." Nodded the brunet

Silence enveloped between the two of them again. It remained like that when they got to school and with a certain prefect waiting to bite them to death for being late.

* * *

In the middle of class, Natsumi glanced at Tsuna who glanced back. Natsumi looked away and paid attention to the teacher.

_"I can't believe I caught her into this._" thought Tsuna

He really felt guilty putting someone into this mess again. He was a soft hearted brunet that's for sure. He was grateful having a Spartan tutor . . . scratch that . . . he hated having a 2-year-old baby who is a hitman to—tutoring him in many different ways in one.

"Ciaossu. Reboyama-sensei will be your teacher for this subject."

_"Speaking of the devil," _thought the brunet. _"What the heck is he doing here anyway?!"_

"Today's lesson is all about Italy." Said the _teacher._

_"Why? Does it have to be history? Why?_" sobbed Tsuna in his thoughts

"You, Dame-Tsuna," called _Reboyama-sensei_

"HIE! H-Hai!" Tsuna stood up straight from his seat.

"What is the capital of Italy?" he asked

"U-Uh . . ."

"Time's up. You'll be on cleaning duty after dismissal."

"Eh?! I didn't know it was timed!" complained the brunet

"Now turn to page 167," said Reboyama, ignoring him completely.

_"He's ignoring me!"_ thought Tsuna

He sighed and sat on his chair again.

_"This is going to be a long day."_

Natsumi watched all of it and started to giggle for a short time.

* * *

**That night . . .**

Fuyuka carefully tiptoed downstairs to not make her brother and sister wake up. She approached the door and was about to reach the handle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The white haired girl turned around and sighed in relief. It was only her sister, Natsumi.

"Going to Nami-chuu. Where else?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm coming with you." said Natsumi

"I won't allow you to come with me, Nats."

"I'm still going."

Natsumi stood in front of her with her arms blocking the path. She had a serious face that made Fuyuka had no choice to bring her along. Why was her sister have to be so stubborn?

"Fine, but you have to find a hiding place so they won't see you."

"Okay!"

The two of them walked out of the house without making a sound. They were going on a tough battle.

* * *

Sitting on the dining table was Shuu. He put down his cup on the table with a sigh. He heard the door shut close.

_"They're on the move._" He thought while he formed a smirk "_Good luck . . . I hope you win this battle."_

Shuu adjusted his glasses and walked out of the room closing the lights, turning it into a dark room with the moon only shining from the window.

* * *

_**Star: End~ I need to rest now. Please wait for the next chapter. I'll see you again. Ciao~**_

_**Kyoya: Hn. Herbivores, Review or kamikorosu.**_

_**Star: KYOYA!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Sky Battle Begins

_**Star: Imma back, Minna-san~ Today's the beginning of the Sky's battle. I'm so fired up! *a burning background***_

_**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* A-Ano . . . Star-san? Aren't u being a little . . .**_

_**Star: NO I AM NOT!**_

_**Tsuna: *sighs* Well . . . At least you updated a little early this time . . .**_

_**Star: I wouldn't say early if i were you. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter~!**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sky Battle Begins**

The whole families were assembled in the courtyard of the Namimori Middle High. The Cervello summoned all the guardians because they were involve in the battle because the Sky Match risks seven of the rings, as well as the Guardians' lives. They even said that they will collect the Vongola rings which they demanded why they are giving back the rings. They almost risked their lives for winning this rings but they had no choice but to give them up.

Each guardian placed each of their rings in a case even the Varia. Fuyuka was about to place hers but Cervello stopped her by raising her hand.

"You do not need us to give yours."

With that, they left her with confusion in her face as she watched the other put the rings on the case.

"We'll take them into custody." said the Cervello

After collecting all of the rings, the Cervelo began explaining the rules of the match. It was the same as the previous matches. Take the half Sky rings from each other and complete the whole ring.

"The battlefield this time is the entire school." said the Cervello

'_The entire school?!'_ everyone thought.

Screens were placed in the spectators' area. Cameras were secured on every inch of the school. Each one of them was given camera-equipped monitor wristbands then they placed it on their wrists.

"It's like a miniature TV." exclaimed Ryohei

"Hahaha. It's a super-close up of Tsuna as well." said Takeshi with a cheery grin on his face

Tsuna flinched when Takeshi said it.

"Now, will each Guardian move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands."

"The fields? What's going on now?" questioned a certain black spiky haired man in the Varia side.

"We will not answer any further questions." said the Cervello "If you do not obey, you will be disqualified."

'_Well that's a bummer.'_ Fuyuka thought.

"Jeez, that woman pisses me off." grumbled Hayato.

'_You have no idea . . .'_ Natsumi thought.

"Then, now is our EXTREMELY chance to do it TO THE EXTREME." shouted Ryohei while pumping his fists in the air.

"Eh?" the brunet looked at his Sun guardian in confusion.

"A Circle," said Takeshi.

"Let's get our spirits up, Juudaime!" said the self proclaimed right-hand man.

"Y-You're right." stuttered Tsuna but with more confidence.

Ryohei turned to others. (Mainly Kyoya, Fuyuka, Yuki, and Chrome)

"You guys can just stand there!" he said "We switched to the ten-meter rule."

"The ten-meter rule?" questioned Tsuna, tilting his head to the side.

"Anyone within the ten meters is included in the circle. It's an EXTREME rule."

"Eh?"

"What is that?" asked Hayato.

The others just shrugged.

They placed their arms over each other making a circle.

"Let's go TO THE EXTREME! Sawada! FIGHT!"

"AH!"

Fuyuka approached the Cervello with a questioning look.

"Ano . . . Where am I suppose to go to?" asked Fuyuka

"Nowhere." They replied. "You will stay here until the battle starts."

They turned to the "spectators."

"Please go to the spectators' area."

Each one of them nodded and left. Natsumi glanced at her sister before following the others.

'_Please be safe.'_

The others turned to Tsuna before going their separate ways.

"I'll see you later," said Gokudera, with a small smile "Juudaime."

"Boss, be careful." said Chrome before turning away.

"Do your best." said Ryohei, turning his back on him and heading to his destination.

"Don't push yourself." said Takeshi with an ensuring smile before walking away.

"Good luck." said Yuki as he followed Kyoya their battlefield.

". . ." Kyoya said nothing. Well what did you expect from the carnivore himself to say?

All of them went to their respective battlefield waiting for the signal to start the match.

o0o0o0o0o0o

'_So each pole has a ring on top.' _thought Fuyuka, scratching her chin at the point _'Then why is mine with me instead of the pole . . .'_

"Please do as you wish." said the Cervello, after hearing what the others said. "That is if you can."

Suddenly, every screen on each wristbands lit red within a second. Every guardian, except the bosses, fell to the ground as if they were shot.

"W-Why does my body feel so hot . . . ?" asked Fuyuka while breathing heavily.

She then noticed that she was sealed in a barrier that was made out of flames.

_'Since when did . . .'_

"The poison is called **Death Heater** instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die." said the Cervello.

"No way." said Tsuna.

"You must insert the ring into the wristband in order to get the antidote."

The ones that were watching were filled with anger. This has become a survival match.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now, the Sky Match." announced the Cervello "Xanxus vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle Start!"

All of the guardians were infected with this poison known as "Death Heater."

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Xanxus were starting to clash with each other.

Flame after flame.

Fist after fist.

X-Glove after X-Gun.

All of Tsuna's guardians watched their boss fight the opponent to save them. Their screens turned to the Star guardians' pole that was on the ground and then turned to the Cloud's pole which was the same with the Star Guardians'.

"No way . . . " said the Cervello "Even an elephant can't stand when it is infected by the Death Heater."

Reborn smirked. "Never underestimate those two siblings."

_'Wow . . . So that's how strong Hibari-san's sister is. She's in the same level as her brother. Scary!'_ thought Natsumi.

"You only thought she is scary but deep inside she's a kind person." said Reborn clearly reading her mind. "Like a star that lights the path."

"Mou~ Stop reading my mind already!" complained Natsumi with a pout.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Fuyuka had her eyes closed but opened one eye to see what was happening. She saw Tsuna and Xanxus battling each other like they were trying to kill one another.

_'If only I can escape . . . and help everyone . . .'_

She then remembered what Shuu gave her before she went here.

_"Here. Take this." said Shuu, handing her a paper bag._

_"What's this?" she asked._

_"You'll need for later night." He said with a grin "Now let's continue on with your training."_

_Fuyuka just nodded and took a peek inside the bag._

The Snow reached for a pocket and took out a vial of red liquid. She released the cork and drank it in one go. The heat on her body started to fade a little. She grabbed her ring and inserted it on her wristband to stop the flowing of poison from going inside her body.

Why didn't she grab her ring on the first place?

Fuyuka mentally slapped herself when she forgot she had the ring. The key to the antidote.

'_I'm such an idiot . . .'_

She sighed and looked at her surroundings. She was stuck inside a barrier of flames.

She tried cutting the barrier but nothing worked.

"Tch." Fuyuka clicked her tongue.

It was official. She was trapped inside that barrier until this battle is over.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Looks like Fuyuka is trapped." said Reborn which made Natsumi more worried. "Don't underestimate your sister, Natsumi."

Ntasumi looked at Reborn and turned to the screen.

_'Nee-san . . .'_

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuna punched Xanxus but it was blocked. Xanxus countered attack him but Tsuna dodged it as. He flew away from Xanxus and was gritting his teeth.

_'I'll save everyone and get that ring!' _thought Tsuna _'I won't let you become Decimo!'_

* * *

_**Star: That's it for today! Until next time . . . Ciao Ciao~!**_

_**Shuu: Bye and don't forget to **_**review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aloof Cloud vs Raging Storm

_**Star: Yo, minna! Sorry for the long wait . . . busy because school starts in a week or so. *sighs* So expect REALLY late updates from now on.**_

_**Takeshi: Hahaha! Cheer up, Star-san! I'm sure it'll be fun.**_

_**Star: Yeah . . . Maybe. Summer sure is short.**_

_**Takeshi: At least you enjoyed it. Come on! Cheer up! Smile on!**_

_**Star: *smiles* All right. Yosh! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Takeshi: Please enjoy! *peace sign***_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aloof Cloud vs. Raging Storm**

* * *

The Snow Guardian kept attacking the barrier until it would break. Alas, not even a dent can be seen. She stopped attacking when her energy was giving off.

'_What the hell is this thing made of?!'_

Fuyuka growled and started attacking continuously. Right above her was Tsuna and Xanxus clashing from one another. Truly an intense fight to see.

Fuyuka stopped and huffed while she looked at her wristband.

_'Seems like the Star Guardian is battling someone while Hibari-san is having a good chit-chat with the blond.'_ she thought.

She let her arm down as she started at the fighting scene of Tsuna and Xanxus.

_'Wonder how will this end?'_ she thought of what would happen after all of this ends '_Will I still be able to see Nats and Shuu?'_

Fuyuka then remembered her training with her brother yesterday.

_'Fuyuka, we need to talk.' said Shuu, sternly._

_The said person flinched and looked at him with curious eyes._

_One, he always calls her with her nickname._

_Two, he's serious about something._

_And three . . . _

_His eyes were more narrowed and that can only one thing._

_'_Training.'_ Fuyuka thought as she groaned._

_Shuu studied her face and understood with a nod._

_"Someone called me to train you for something a sumo contest tomorrow." he said._

'A . . . sumo contest?'_ she thought and started to make a 'What the hell did that baby said?' face._

_"Hahaha. I don't really know what he meant but he said to train you before night time."_

_"But I have school," she pointed out._

_"Don't worry. I'll send the teacher a letter that you just have a check up," he said while patting her on the head._

_*Tick mark*_

_"Stop patting me. It's annoying." Fuyuka glared at him._

_In reply, Shuu raised his arms in defense while backing away from the girl with an increasing aura._

_"Y'know how I hate you doing that."_

_Shuu mentally sighed and brought out a piece of paper from the drawer. He turned to her as his glasses glint._

_"Let's get to work."_

**_~KHRKHRKHR~_**

_THUMP!_

_Fuyuka fell on the ground again for the fifth time. She groaned as she sat up._

_"That's not good, Fuyu." said Shuu while putting his hands on his hips and leaning closer to her. "Try targeting the bull's eye again."_

_"HOW CAN I HIT IT WHEN THERE ARE LOGS FLYING OVER?!"_

_It was official._

_She snapped._

_The logs were hanging from the trees thanks to ropes and chains. How did Shuu get them? Oh right. They have a basement full of training equipment._

_He laughed and gave her a 100 watts smile. "Start over again and you'll find a chance."_

_Fuyuka sighed and stood up and began doing the thing all over again._

_"_Just hang in there." _Thought Shuu_ "It'll be over soon."

_THUMP!_

_"DANG THOSE FREAKING LOGS!"_

_Shuu heaved a sigh and started giving her more tips._

Fuyuka growled at that memory all of the sudden. She looked at her wrist band and saw the _carnivore _standing in front of a _genius._

**_~KHRKHRKHR~_**

Kyoya arrived at the Storm Guardians' field and saw a blond jumping out of the second floor of the school building. He hit Belphegor's hand as the ring flew towards the top of the hallway. Belphegor looked up and saw the disciplinary leader.

"You're . . ."

"Hn. Good job evading." he told him with his infamous smirk while holding up his tonfa.

"They say you're a genius."

"That's surprising." said Belphegor as he stood up. "There's someone other than us who can move. But you already know."

"Hn." was the only thing he replied.

"Am I a genius or not?" said Belphegor as he pulled out a knife. "Don't ask me things that everyone knows!"

He threw a knife at Kyoya but he easily dodged it. Unknown to him, the knife turned around going back to its target. Surprisingly, he blocked it with his tonfa. Belphegor made a '_What the just happened?_' face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"It seems like you know how to play. I don't mind doing this with you, but what happens to your friends is none of my concern." said Belphegor as he pulled out two knives. "While you're doing this, all your friends will die. How unfortunate for you."

"I'm getting that _princepessa_ as well."

"I will _not_ let you have her." Kyoya sent a furious glare at the blond.

"Let's see about that." The blond grinned "Shall we?"

**_~KHRKHRKHR~_**

"_Looks like Gokudera saved Lambo . . ." _ thought Fuyuka as she watched the bomber helped the kid.

She faced the barrier again and continued her attacking.

**_~KHRKHRKHR~_**

Belphegor threw his knives at him but he dodged yet again. Kyoya ran up to him and tried to hit him. (Keyword: **TRIED**)

"That was dangerous." said Belphegor, landing on the ground. "And it seems like Levi was beaten. I need to make up for it on my end."

Belphegor threw another set of knives at him but it went through inside of him.

"That's impossible." said Belphegor as he threw yet another set of knives at him.

The knives went pass through Kyoya like he was a ghost. **(A/N: Wait, maybe he is . . . Nah. I was just joking xD)**

**_~CSS18~_**

"How did he . . . ?" asked Natsumi.

"Yeah." Said Shamal, who was behind them "He seen through the knives. He dodged the knives in a minimal speed and went back to his original position."

'_Wait . . . who is he again?' _thought Natsumi '_Was he here a minute ago?'_

Reborn couldn't help but chuckle at her thoughts.

**_~CSS18~_**

"Way to go, Mr. Ace." complimented Belphegor with his Cheshire grin.

"No, you don't even have one letter right." corrected Kyoya.

"What a weird guy." muttered Belphegor as he pulled out a thousand knives from his hands "But it's become lots of fun all of the sudden."

"Hn. Are you going to do some kind of acrobatics now?" asked Kyoya, sarcastically "Shall I give you a handicap for your injured leg?"

"No need, since you're dragging yours as well." said Belphegor with the usual grin.

The two of them ran towards each other at sides swiftly while glaring at each other. Possible for Kyoya but not sure Belphegor who has his bangs covering his eyes.

"It's pointless to simply increase the quantity." said Kyoya

Belphegor waved his hand and the knives went to his opponent but he blocked it two times in a row, sending it to the walls. The prince threw six knives at carnivore but intentionally not hit him. Kyoya ran towards him but a cut was made from his cheek and his arm. He stopped in the middle of his attacks because he was surrounded with wires. He lowered his tonfas and dropped them.

_CLANG!_

He fell down to his butt with his bangs covering his eyes.

"The genius wins. Does that means I'm undefeated?" said Belphegor, sarcastically "Well, I am a prince, after all. Bye-Bye!"

Belphegor threw knives at Kyoya but he caught the knives with his hands which caught the blond by surprise.

"Hn. Oh, I see." said Kyoya as he examined the knives "There are strings attached to these knives. That spoils the fun. Let's end this."

Kyoya stood up and held out his tonfas.

"I'm a little surprised, but a little too quick to get elated because you know about the wires." said Belphegor as he pulled out yet again a thousand knives then he began to wave his fingers like he was conducting "A slicing waltz performed by these knives, no one has ever escaped this. Now it's over!"

The knives formed three circles around Kyoya then the knives pointed at him.

"All this is like the wisdom weak animals use to survive."

_Clack!_

Kyoya released a chain from the end of his tonfa.

Belphegor's grin turned into a frown. He waved his hands and the knives went straight to his target. The knives were blocked by the spinning of two chains from his tonfas.

"If that's the case, all I need to do is knock them all down." said Kyoya with a smirk

"N-Not good!" stuttered Belphegor, backing away in result.

"Have you prepared yourself?" asked Kyoya as he charged towards him.

"Pass!" said Belphegor as he jumped off the way thus hitting the wall instead of him.

"I wouldn't be bad to go all out on you, but this is no time to be playing around. This is a group match. I'm going to get the other rings."

Belphegor threw knives at Kyoya but he blocked it with his weapon.

"Bye-bi!"

Kyoya watched the knife-freak ran away as he stopped spinning his two chain form tonfas.

"Not as big as he talks." Muttered Kyoya as he turned around

He was about to walk away but swayed a little due to his injury on his left leg. He leaned against the wall to make him stand. He then heard crashing noises and looked up. He stared at the fighting scene of Tsuna and Xanxus.

He then blinked and remembered what he said to the prince before.

_"I will __**not**__ let you have her."_

The carnivore began thinking why did he say that. Yes, he was only trying to avoid deaths in the school grounds . . . but there was something more that made his stomach flutter.

He clicked his tongue with annoyance as he continued walking to who knows where.

_"Stupid herbivorous thoughts."_

**_~CSS18~_**

Fuyuka huffed the fifth time as she rested herself on the ground for the fifth time after trying to break the barrier.

_'It's no use . . .' _ she thought '_I can't break that thing . . .'_

"Unless . . ." she muttered and shook her head "But I always fail at it . . ."

She sighed miserably as she set her eyes on the barrier again.

"Let's give it a try then."

Fuyuka positioned herself once more as she had her focus on the barrier.

'_Let's go!'_

* * *

_CRACK!_

The watchers turned to the screen where the barrier of the Snow Guardian's was placed in.

"N-No way . . . Only flames can break that barrier." said the Cervello.

"Yes. Only flames can break it."

"Eh?" Natsumi turned around where the voice came from.

"But its weak if you used physical attacks combine with a very cold attack."

The teen with the cloak said as he approached them.

"She's very well prepared as I can see."

Everyone looked at him then on the screen then back at him.

Who is that person behind with the cloak?

That question ringed into everyone's minds and thoughts.

* * *

_**Star: Was that a cliffhanger?**_

_**Hayato: *shrugs* how should i know, woman?**_

_**Star: Well . . . that's all for today. I will update this as soon as I can if school doesn't ruin it that much. This is Star. Signing off. Ciao~**_

_**Hayato: Che. Review, you people.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Truth behind the Shadow

_**Star: I'm sorry for updating very slow.**_

_**Natsu: GAO . . .**_

_**Star: Don't look at me like that!**_

_**Shuu: You were in the verge of forgetting about us until you saw the reviews you regained your inspiration agai-**_

_**Star: OKAY! That's enough talking why don't we let the readers read?**_

_**Shuu: But-**_

_**Star: PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO AKIRA AMANO-SAN.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truth behind the Shadow**

One question was enough to make _him_ open his mouth without hesitation.

"Who are you?" asked a curious Natsumi. He just smiled as his glasses glint from the shine of the moon. The Cervello were also curious about this too. They never saw any profile or data on the mysterious teen. Even the highest or top information hacker or any person, who searches data upon a person, hasn't seen any of his data. Not one single data. He was silent. He was unknown. He _is _part of the Varia.

"Oh, just a Varia member that is watching the ring conflict." He said.

Natsum's left eye twitched while Reborn smirked in amuse.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Italy for as of now?" asked the Cervello

"True." He said, watching the battle "But I wanted to watch this battle to the end."

"Then please step into the spectator's platform."

"That won't be necessary." he said in a monotonous tone while raising his hand, declining the offer. The Cervello kept silent and frowned at the statement. The latter adjusted his glasses, clearly his eyes not showing.

"I won't interfere." He told them "My boss will get mad at me if I did."

All of them just stared at the smiling carefree teen then looked back at the screen.

* * *

As Yamamoto Takeshi breathed heavily on the floor, a hand grab on his. A certain ring was planted on his wristband and receiving the antidote.

"That almost had me." said Takeshi as he stood up from the cooled floor. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"If you died on school grounds, it'd disrupt the peace." said Kyoya coldly and turned around rudely. He looked over his shoulder and said, "If you're going to die, do it outside."

"Hahaha. What's with that?" said the carefree guy

Kyoya was about to walk away but he lost his balance ending up leaning on the pillars of the building.

"Hey! Are you all right?" asked Takeshi.

Kyoya regained his balance and stood up straight, giving the latter a glare.

"What are you talking about?" said Kyoya with a little bit of sarcasm. "We're not done cleaning the school grounds yet."

Takeshi gripped on the sash of his sword and said, "I know. We'll trade. I'll take care of it from here."

"Hn."

Takeshi was about to go to his destination until he stopped two meters away from the latter.

"By the way Hibari . . ." he spoke.

"Hn?"

"Do you like Sorano-san?" he asked bluntly.

Kyoya glared at him intensely and growled like a mad dog would do. Takeshi raised his hands in defense.

"I was just asking . . . I overheard you on the screen. That's all."

Takeshi stepped back with his hands in defense. "The others were curious as well. Every now and then when you see Sorano-san you'll glance at her every time."

"_Yamamoto Takeshi_."

Takeshi froze from the bloodlust voice coming from the prefect.

"I expect you to **_not_** talk about this **_EVER_** again when I am around."

"Okay, okay." Takeshi said as he ran off with a terrified face.

Kyoya sat on the floor, still growling. _'Stupid feelings . . . Do I like her?'_

' . . . '

He sat there quietly while the noise outside became louder and louder.

* * *

Fuyuka ran to find the others until she was greeted by a blond prince.

"Ushishi. Princepessa happens to be in a hurry, no?" he asked while playing with his knife in his hand.

"I don't have time to play with _your_ games." said Fuyuka coldly.

"That hurts." said Belphegor while grinning like he was crazy "But you know what hurts most?"

_SLASH!_

A cut was placed on her face as blood trickled down from it. Fuyuka stared at him with slight widened eyes while the other just grinned.

"I like to spend time with you, _princepessa."_ He said.

"Like I would spend time with someone like you." Fuyuka hissed.

"Your lost." He spun around and walked away. Belphegor stopped his tracks and said, "I should warn you. The truth behind the shadow will hurt someday."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see one day, princepessa." He started walking away from her sight.

' "_The truth behind the shadow will hurt someday"?'_ she thought as she started running to the opposite direction '_Does he know something?'_

* * *

The snow guardian stopped right in front of the gym as she heard someone yelling inside. She raised an eyebrow and reached the handle to open the doors.

'_It's either Gokudera or Ryohei . . .'_

Before her hand can touch the handle of the front doors of the gym . . .

_BOOM!_

"Wha—"

The whole gym was crushed into pieces inside and out. Fuyuka was hit by a rock on the head making her unconscious and drifting into the black nothingness.

The cloaked teen stared at the screen with the crumbled gym as his glasses glint in the moon's light, revealing his amber eyes.

"Sasagawa Ryohei . . . I never knew you could do such a thing." He said to himself. "I have underestimated them all too well."

The screen then turned blurry and glitchy. Everyone stared at the screen with wide mouths.

"He did it, _kora!_" said Colonnello.

Reborn just smirked at this as he tilted his fedora. Basil was still dumbfounded at this while the two Kokuyo members' jaw dropped.

"S-Suge . . ." said Natsumi

Little did they know, the mysterious teen disappeared from their sight without a single trace.

* * *

"Your late." Said Belphegor.

"Sumimasen, Bel." He said "I got a lot of dodging flames from the boss."

"Yare yare. He's getting fired up because of this." said the floating baby.

"Ushishishi."

"What are we suppose do to with her . . ."

The clouds that covered the moon floated away and let the light shone. The teen removed his hood and revealed his identity. Fuyuka was placed down on the cemented floor. The teen's amber eyes glowed a little then disappeared.

". . . Shuu?"

* * *

_**Star: That's it! Until next time, minna! Ciao! Ciao!**_

_**Bel: Ushishi. Review peasants or face the consequences~ *grins***_


End file.
